


Verstand kommt mit den Jahren (i will never be old enough to know better)

by pbandfluff



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon), Jem and the Holograms - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Stingers backstory, this is short and somewhat fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbandfluff/pseuds/pbandfluff
Summary: I prefer the synthesizer, she tells her father one night.She becomes Minx, then Minx-and-Riot, then Minx-and-Riot-and-Rapture.
Relationships: Ingrid "Minx" Kruger/Rory "Riot" Llewelyn, Ingrid "Minx" Kruger/Rory "Riot" Llewelyn/Phoebe "Rapture" Ashe, Phoebe "Rapture" Ashe/Rory "Riot" Llewelyn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Verstand kommt mit den Jahren (i will never be old enough to know better)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allinthestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinthestyle/gifts).



> For [allinthestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinthestyle), who constantly drags me into this world and who made me care about these glam rock idiots.
> 
> Set in the backdrop of the cartoon, pre-fall of the Berlin Wall.

_I prefer the synthesizer_ , she tells her father one night after dinner, while her mother putters about in the kitchen and the two of them sit next to the window in the next room over. Her father stares at her for a moment, and she tries not to squirm at the melancholy warmth in his eyes. 

_I know you think I need a proper piano_ , she rushes, thinking of the mumbled conversations with her mother where he said she had a gift, a talent, _a way to leave Berlin, don’t you want that for her?_

 _You can carry a synth, and it never goes out of tune_ , she tries to reason, feeling like she somehow needs to justify turning down the offer she knows her father wants to make. _I know how to fix it, papa; I can keep it working with just a few tools._

Her father smiles slowly, reaching out and patting her hand. _If only every father was so lucky_ , he says lowly, _to have such a wise daughter._

_-_

She remembers her father’s words when she approaches the street band, and wonders if he would still stand by them now. 

_Hello_ , the singer offers, this strange man with golden bright blonde hair that flows around him in waves and a smile that seems out of place in the bleakness that is Berlin. 

_Hello_ , she offers politely in return, not quite sure where to begin. 

_Did you enjoy the show?_ the singer continues, and something is nearly perfect with his speech but there’s an accent that just barely stands out. 

_You’re American,_ she blurts out in surprise, blushing lightly when the singer throws that head of hair to one side and laughs. 

_I’m Riot_ , he says with the offer of a handshake, and she rolls the word around in confusion as she takes his hand. 

_Riot_ , she murmurs, the English word heavy but clear on her tongue; _Riot? Krawall?_

Riot laughs again, turning her hand so it rests in his. _No_ , he says with a grin, _just Riot._

 _What an American thing to do_ , she deadpans without thinking. Riot merely smirks and asks what her name is. 

Her given name is on the tip of her tongue, but who would she be in this world of music next to a name like Riot? 

_Minx_ , she says firmly, lifting her chin. _I’m Minx._

Riot doesn’t say anything, just smiles charmingly for a moment. _Well then, Minx_ , he finally rumbles, stepping slightly closer to her, _what can I do for you?_

And she, Minx, she is Minx now, remembers why she came here. 

_I want to join the band._

_-_

Even when the band falls apart, even when their money runs out, even when there is nothing to their name but their clothes and their instruments, Riot never offers any words of comfort or apology. Then again, Minx doesn’t need them, because she knows they will do this. They will make it. She will drag the both of them through fire and back if that’s what it takes but they will not have done all this for nothing. 

Riot does, however, offer Minx one thing - a strangely genuine and intimate bond that isn’t quite friendship but is never quite any more than that. Minx is fairly certain that suits her just fine, as it frees her to eye up anyone she wants, and yet the thought of not having Riot to go back to, to not have him in all of the neurotic glory that is Riot with her every day is a strange thought that catches her off-guard. 

She wants him but she doesn’t. He (and Minx is sure of this) wants her, and yet doesn’t as well. 

Something is missing, and yet something isn’t. 

-

Rapture rises like smoke from the ground.

At least, that’s probably how Rapture would tell it, but Minx knows the reality is more like she stumbled onto them walking around and didn’t leave. 

It was cold, they were warm, it was just a thing, Minx explains much later to one of the Misfits with a shrug. At the time, she and Riot weren’t exactly in a position to run her off. Another body to huddle with meant a better chance of not freezing to death, and neither of them were going to pass that up, even if it did mean one more mouth to feed. 

Rapture, at least, had the decency to try and help the two of them play, even if the only thing she could contribute was tambourine. 

Riot waits until that winter is mostly past before teaching Rapture to play guitar. Minx doesn’t have much to say about the matter, or at least she thinks she doesn’t have much to say, until she notices Riot give Rapture a kiss for a job well done and oh. 

_Oh_. 

_That’s_ what was missing. 

Because Minx knew that Rapture had been giving her bedroom eyes since it had become warm enough to not really need to huddle for warmth, and Riot was hers and she was his and now they could have Rapture both. Right? Could they? The three of them? 

_The three of us_ , Rapture whispers in her ear later that night, draped as she is across them both.

 _Unstoppable_ , Riot breathes as they both look at him. 

Minx hums, and drags them both down for a kiss. 

Maybe she is wise after all.


End file.
